Interview
by eifi
Summary: Itachi has stolen every single job that Sakura has tried for so far. She's at the final stage where if she gets rejected again she will become a sad sad begger on the streets. So what happens when he pops up again? AU ItaSaku Oneshot 30th theme.


**It's been a while, summer holidays has finally started though! yaaay =] I didn't really like this oneshot, its not really even ItaSaku. I had lots of ideas for this but I couldn't find a way to write it DX So I guess I gave up xD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**This is the 30th theme in the 100 theme thing I'm doing with Rida (InsertEpicPenNameHere) called Interview. Like I said, this isn't my best :D I prefer my other ones tbh xD If you wanna read them they're on my profile xD Also, InsertEpicPenNameHere does the NaruHina versions of the themes, so this time it would be an interview.**

**Enjoy xD Oh and REVIEW! I'm a review whore. Get over it XD**

**Also, fanfic net manages to screw up the edit/preview document thing, so don't blame me for the suckish layout **

**Also, AU **

* * *

An ItaSaku Oneshot

By eifi

"So. Your name is Miss Sakura Haruno, am I correct?" A strict woman said whilst peering at the pink haired girl in front of her from the top of her glasses.

"Yes ma'am." Said girl answered, her eyes making full eye contact with the woman, who strangely reminded her of a vampire. The woman in front of her behind a desk was a tall slim woman, her hair tied neatly in a high bun, and she was wearing one of those old fashioned long full dresses that restrained any energetic movement at all. Sakura cringed inwardly, she **really** didn't want to end up like this woman. Which was exactly why she was going to try out for the open job placement of the company she worked for's owner's assistant.

"Well," The older woman peered at her one last time, before giving out a disgusted huff. She looked down at the paper in front of her and read the contents, but with an annoyed and slightly jeering tone to her voice, "Miss Sakura, the company owner will arrive shortly, meanwhile please do not try to explore the building." She said concernedly before standing up in her extremely leg-tight dress- God knows how she did it- and walked towards the door; only stopping when she reached it. 'Please stay in the seat in other words' Sakura thought cynically.

"It's now time for my lunch break, and I shall leave with you my devoted trust that you will not break anything." Sakura tried her best to stop an annoyed twitch in her eye, and gulped down any negative thoughts towards this woman. Instead of demanding to know why this old woman was being so rude to her, she smiled sweetly and agreed; assuring her that she would be on her best behaviour.

When she left Sakura's sight, she sighed. She sat down on a small double blue sofa, fit for two people to wait in. Looking at the clock, it was already 1:00pm and she was getting hungry. Blushing as her stomach growled, she quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. The good news was that no employees or staff were there, but there was something worse. _Uchiha Itachi_, the one thing that could ruin her chances of getting that job, well other than Naruto of course.

Eyes widening and a deep blush surfacing as he approached her, she cocked her head to the side and ignored him. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat on the space next to her and remained quiet, as if it were some game to see who talks first. Moments passed and she could feel him stare at her puzzledly, as if wondering why she was ignoring him like that. Sighing inwardly, he guessed he would have to be the one to talk first even though he knew it was probably the equivilent of committing suicide.

"Sa-" Itachi started, only to be interrupted by a fuming Sakura just like he predicted she would.

"Itachi! Why the hell are you here! I mean, yeah I told you I was going to try this job out last night when I was at dinner with your brother and Naruto, but really! You're probably going to ruin things and make me not get the job!" Sakura started panicking, so much so she didn't notice the fact that other employees started to come back into the room, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Saku-" Itachi tried again, learning closer to grab her shoulder to tell her to stop panicking, but was once against interrupted by a really desperate and panicking Sakura.

"I mean! Just because you're my childhood friend and I just seem to like you does not mean you can take this job from me! I need this job! I don't want to end up like that stick woman earlier! Itachiii! Why are you being so mean! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Earning puzzled faces from Itachi as she repeatedly pummelled his chest, probably thinking that it would make him go home. Instead, she heard a relieved chuckle from him.

"Sakur-"

"NO! You stole the last job from me, AND the last job! I don't know HOW you do it, but you DO! You don't even STICK with those jobs! I bet you just do it to tease me or make yourself look better than me, but this is IMPORTANT! This is probably going to be the last time I'll ever have enough confidence to go to an interview and if you take this away from me I'm going to end up in the streets with a Starbucks cup prostrating myself to get money! You suck Itachi! YOU SUCK!" She began wailing, her pummels became punches and Itachi just sighed.

"Sakura…" He paused, waiting for her to interrupt him, but instead she sat in a small ball in her own world of depression. Chuckling again, he continued, "I'm your new boss."

"…" Sakura's ear twitched. And Itachi braced himself to get smacked. Hard.

"What?"

"I'm your new boss." He stated calmly.

"Oh now you're trying to make fun of me even more aren't you! Like hell you're the boss!" She looked up at him angrily.

"Oh really?" He said in a sort of way that normally people would use on kids when they would say something fantastical.

"Yeah! I even heard rumours and stories that he's a vampire and that he's really scary! Scarier than YOU!"

"Well, I'm the owner of this company and if that doesn't make me your boss I don't know what will."

"WHAT!" This time everyone stared, held back whispers and mumbling filled the room and Sakura could feel herself get even angrier.

"Um… Uchiha-sama… Is everyone ok? Should we call the police..?" That same old stick woman stepped forward from the crowd and showed she had a phone ready to dial. Instead, Itachi just shook his head, and leaned back onto the sofa, putting both arms behind him.

"…Is this bastard SERIOUSLY the owner?" Sakura asked towards the crowd, regretting is as soon as she said it as she heard a devilish chuckle from behind her.

"Hmmm? Bastard eh? Heh. Maybe I'll have second thoughts about giving you the job then." He said evilly relishing in the fact Sakura was now cringing in fear, and assuring Sakura that he was definitely a sadistic evil person, and the rumours might not be so false after all.

"Nooo! Itachi, please give me the job…" She said, pouting and giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could, knowing this usually worked on him.

"Why should I? It's not 1:30pm and the interview was scheduled for 1pm. I have a meeting in less than 5 minutes too." He said, back to being serious.

"B-Because it's your stinking fault I'm going to be jobless for the rest of my life! Cause YOU keep stealing the jobs I want even though you own this company!"

"Hm? Oh, I guess that's true." He said dazily, as if he just remembered that.

"Plus! It was your brother who told me to work her- Oh my god. Sasuke is SO dead." She said in realization. These two brothers would be the death of her.

"Hm? What about him?" He smirked, once again teasing her.

"Why did you keep stealing my jobs anyway?"

"Oh, wasn't that obvious?"

"?"

"Heh, you can think about it whilst I interview you personally at my house, 6pm tonight."

"WHAT?"

"What's wrong, you're busy at that time?"

"No but, why should I go to your house!" Sakura whined, knowing very well the Uchiha could probably get away with anything now.

"Because I said so."

"..."

"So will you make it or should I keep advertising for a new assistant?" Smirking, he knew he had won.

"…I'll be there…" Sakura said gloomily, secretly debating whether or not it was worth working with Itachi in close contact for the rest of her life.

"Good. Oh and make sure you don't eat dinner. See you then, _Sakura-san_." He said darkly in his mellow voice, her name only audible to her and her only, sending chills throughout her body. And all she could do was sigh and plan out her torture for Sasuke.

* * *

Well, like I said, I didn't like it much :X I had tons of ideas to put in like how Itachi stole her jobs so that he could force her into getting this job so that she'd work with him everyday, and also ideas like writing the actual scene out where they were all talking at dinner about her interviewing etc etc... But I just couldnt slot it in :X

Even so, read and review guys xD It's my turn to choose the next oneshot so it should hopefully be better ;D

REVIEW PEOPLE! XD

**

* * *

**

**Interview**


End file.
